


Howling All Night

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other, Porn, Trans Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 短。美国队长有pussy，但没人知道，除了Bucky。And he's having so much fun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Howling All Night

**Author's Note:**

> 第三方的视角在场的doi。公共场合预警。⚠️队长是男体，sex器官是女性的，但是没有直接描写。

他知道他们在背后怎么叫他，美国队长的婊子，进小队完全是给有着特殊爱好的美国队长泄欲用的。

咆哮小队刚刚组建，上级给Steve调来了几个前线小队里最精英的队员。Bucky是他们几人中军衔最低的，于是这很快成了其他人挑事的点。他的枪法是不错，但远称不上神枪手。再加上Bucky从没费心掩饰过他和Steve的关系，于是别样的眼光常常就落到他们身上，尤其是Bucky身上。他们总是不怀好意地看着Bucky和Steve的互动，下流又轻佻地问他被捅屁眼是什么感觉，故意装成想叫他“Steve's bitch”又改口成“Bucky”的样子。他们没在Steve面前表现出来，在上战场时也是绝对靠得住的队友，所以Bucky也无所谓他们的眼光，他会用自己的能力证明自己在这个小队有一席之地，管他妈的别人怎么想。

军队里士兵总挤帐篷睡，没有什么私人空间，听见别人打手枪是难免的事，互相打手枪也不是什么奇闻，但像Bucky和Steve那样互相挤在被子下面发出模糊的声音，还总趁小队成员不注意的时候亲嘴，这就有点太基了。由于Bucky在床上完全是服务型的情人，手口并用，这就更加让其他小队确信他是更基的那个，也许Steve只是“暂时没有女人的洞所以从Bucky的来顶替”（Bucky听到了这句几乎笑出了声，任何真正试过男人的洞的人都不会说出这句话）。

而且说到女人的洞……Bucky还有个秘密需要保守。

“哦我操，”半夜Jones醒来，忍着寒冷钻出睡袋去小解，回来又看到Barnes和Rogers挤在一个睡袋里，睡袋中下的位置时不时在移动，“你们是不是都没有睡过觉？”他呻吟了一声，记起来Barnes那小子在自己的睡袋里躺了一会儿就溜起来钻进了队长的。

“哦我们可**睡**了好几回了。”Bucky冲他恶心地眨了眨眼睛。而Steve面对着他正背对着他的其他队员，他什么都没说，只是喘息着。他们的处男队长在这方面总是有点不好意思。

Jones郁闷地呻吟了一声，“随你，”他重重地坐下来，钻回了自己的睡袋里，才看到Morita也醒着，正在一边看书，操，小日本还是变态。

被他们相互弄的声音和两个基佬嘴里漏出来的声音搅得睡不着，Jones生气地和Moroya说起话来，“我不知道你，Morita，但我可是**十分**想念女人的洞。”他故意说着。

Morita不可置否地哼了哼，显然不想参与到他挑衅的话题里来，他通常不像他和Dum Dum那样热衷于挑起和Barnes的争端。

Bucky显然知道这话是说给他听的，Jones看到他抬起头来看了自己一眼，于是便更来劲了，“你搞过几个女人，Morita？你知道她们有多喜欢在下面插着一根的同时被揉她们那阴蒂？”

Morita放下了书，感兴趣地说，“真的？”

“当然。”Jones挑衅地朝Bucky看去，但后者只是坏笑着挑了挑眉，而这时Steve发出了一声噎住了的喘息。

Jones他们以为队长要发话了，但等了一会儿他什么也没说，他们睡袋里的动作也没停，于是又不爽地回了一句，“你懂什么，Barnes？我看你根本连姑娘的手都没摸过。”

“那可不一定，”Morita说，“他那张脸在姑娘里可吃香了，她们谁能想到他其实在给队长暖床呢。”

“嘿！”这回队长发话了，“别这么说Bucky。”

“哦看看你，”睡袋剧烈地一动，Bucky喷出一口气，低声冲他们的队长说着，“来解救我，像身穿铠甲闪闪发光的骑士，嗯？”

Steve发出了一声半是呜咽的喉音，“Buck，我快要……”

睡袋里的动作加快了，Bucky探头一口咬住了Steve的嘴唇亲吻起来。

“你说Bucky那家伙的手活真有那么好吗？”Morita悄悄问道，显然是对他们队长在Bucky手下的反应半信半疑。睡袋裹得严严实实他们什么也看不到，而从他们的姿势和那有节奏的黏膜接触声来看，除非Bucky是个柔术大师，他显然是在给Steve撸管。

Jones皱起脸，也想不出个所以然，“也许只是队长给他面子。”在远处两个人忘我的一声声咕哝和低喘下，他不适地挪动了一下，思考着再次钻出睡袋去用棉花塞上耳朵是否值得。天，基佬真可怕。Jones别过头去，用枕头蒙住脸，不想看不想听他一起战斗的队友们是如何行那事的。但军队发的枕头比他在家给他的狗睡的还要薄，他郁闷地重新仰躺下，咒骂起来。

“Buck，Bucky…”不远处的Steve像在念什么咒语一样地来回低喊着Bucky的名字。

“对，就是那样，好极了，doll，”情热下的Bucky有张甜蜜的嘴，“你做得好棒，你快到了？喜欢我这样吗？哦，摸我，摸我那里……”他闭上眼睛，脸紧紧挨着Steve的脖子，他们贴得不可思议地紧，睡袋刮擦在地上，越来越响，“Buck！”Steve终于失声叫了一声，接着他们的睡袋抖动起来，好像正有人经历着地震一样的高潮。

“Steve，”Bucky柔声说着，“噢， Stevie，你又毁了我的内裤…”他叹了一口气，“我们之中有些人是真的会感冒的你知道……我把你给宠坏了…”Steve哼哼着又去亲吻他，Bucky被堵着嘴呜呜地说着，“现在，把我弄出来…”

Steve半心半意地答应着，还哼哼着，Bucky受不了地冲他的脸吹气，“天，你真是被我搞傻了，是吗？你这个小笨蛋？”

Steve听上去困了，“你好棒哦，Buck…”

听到这里的Jones心情复杂地打断这两人，只希望他们能快快结束，不是每个人都能接受一对基佬在他们这么近的地方搞完还要聊天，“不管怎样，等到下一个镇上我就会去找点正经乐子，我在那认识个姑娘，我要好好享受她的逼洞。”Jones炫耀着。

“Way ahead of you*，Jones，”Bucky摇摇头，半是无奈半是不屑地说，“Way ahead。显然麻烦你让我射出来我好把湿透的内裤给脱下来，然后我们都去睡觉。” （*意思是遥遥领先于你）

被恶心到的Jones反击回去，“别指望我会叫上你，Barnes，也别指望队长到时候还想要和你呆一块。”

“哦，他会需要我的。”Bucky邪恶地说着，他散乱的额发随着他一顿一顿的动作来回飘动，他好像全身都在动，Jones只觉得哪里来的变态会这么手淫啊。Steve宽阔的身形挡着他的，也随着他的动作在一顿一顿，Bucky脸上是极乐的表情，“Stevie，挤我，对，用力，哦宝贝，我要全都射给你……”Steve再次随着他的声音喘起来，发出他们从未听到过的鼻音，“Bucky，操，操…那里…”

Jones郁闷地看着泛起鱼肚白的天空。尽可能得屏蔽起两米开外的那个蠕动的睡袋。基佬退散基佬退散……

不一会儿，随着两人动静终于小下来，Jones终于再次重新半睡过去，他听见一声轻响，睁开眼睛，只见一块湿布从Steve的睡袋那里飞过来，稳稳地落在了他的睡袋上面，“啪叽”一声。

“晚安，Jones！祝你和你心爱的队长用过的东西有个好梦！”Barnes恶魔一样地大笑着，眯着眼满脸都是高潮以后的餍足。

“你他妈死定了，你懂吗，Barnes！”Jones咬牙切齿，死瞪着那条里里外外都湿了的内裤。

Barnes还想跟他对骂，Steve迷迷糊糊地伸出一只手，把他摁回了他们的睡袋里。Bucky满足地窝进了美国队长的怀里，“你真温暖，宝贝。”

Jones快气疯了。


End file.
